


True Blue

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the color blue and Ianto Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue

**Title:** True Blue  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Warnings:** Injury of a character, talk of blood

 

Jack squeezed Ianto's forearm as the man set down Jack's coffee. It was a silent acknowledgement, a thanks. Jack didn't fail to notice Ianto's pulse speed up. Ianto was blushing by the time he set Gwen's coffee down. Ianto sat, looking anywhere but Jack. Jack didn't fail to notice that either. He took a moment to appreciate the bit of Ianto's pale Welsh skin above his collar. He watched the vein at the side of Ianto's neck pulse. Jack wanted to lick it. Ianto's eyes widened, clearly catching him. Jack got a reprimanding look and Jack was forced pay attention.

******  
Ianto sat behind the desk in the tourist office, because Jack didn't want to arouse suspicion. Jack had stroked the back of his neck, tracing a line down the blue vein as he told Ianto that, yes, he had to go up. Jack, however, didn't have to go up and listen to Gareth and Glynis bitch about how long it took him to get to the door. Bastard

"Were you havin' a shit," Glynis asked? "I have bromides." She dug in her purse though Ianto assured her he was fine, giving the camera Jack would be checking a filthy look.

*********

By the time Owen and Tosh were walking out, Jack was gagging for it. He waited about two seconds before he was on Ianto, knocking the man off his chair and pinning him against the wall with a brutal kiss. "Damn your pale skin." 

"Couldn't keep your hands off my pale skin all day. Don't think I didn't notice." Ianto raised a brow. 

Jack licked up the side of Ianto's neck, appreciating that soft blue under his skin. "I can see every vein" All that blue under white temporarily turned pink drove Jack wild. They wound up on Owen's desk. 

*********  
Ianto bled as Jack fumbled with the first aid kit. Owen had been gone for a month, and they were stumbling through. "You shouldn't have done that." 

"It would have killed you." Ianto winced as Jack peeled off his jacket. 

"Me dying doesn't matter." He was angry with Ianto for getting hurt. He was fragile! As Jack's fingers waded through Ianto's blood, searching for the bullet, he thought about how different that blue was outside the body. Red now, not blue. Jack decided that he much preferred running his mouth along blue to feeling around for a bullet in red. 

*************

Jack's mouth ran down Ianto's arm, stopping at the scar for a moment to pay it homage. The bullet meant for Jack that Ianto had taken in the arm had long since been plucked out of the red. Ianto's veins were the true blue of a healthy young Welshman. "I picked something up for you."

Jack looked up from where he was kneeling in front of Ianto. "What's that?" Jack grinned.

Ianto unzipped himself and slipped out of his trousers. He wore tight pair of boxer briefs, clearly meant to entice. The color nearly matched Ianto's veins. "Blue. My favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group TW100's prompt 'true blue'.


End file.
